Sonríe
by morenaa
Summary: La vida de Quinn cambia de un instante a otro,haciendo que todo su alrededor se llene de oscuridad. Pero está en una chica de ojos marrones la oportunidad de que pueda volver a sonreír.


**Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia me pertenece...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Media Verónica despierta  
le molestó la luna  
por la ventana abierta._

Levantarse de la cama a mitad de la noche para prenderse un cigarrillo por no lograr conciliar el sueño se había vuelto una rutina en la vida de Quinn.  
Le importaba muy poco el hecho de estar con faringitis, ese vicio que había vuelto propio hace unos cuantos años era más fuerte que ella. Caminó hacia la cocina y en la mesada de la misma se encontró con que el paquete de cigarrillos estaba vacío.  
Tomó un vaso de agua, miró la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del lugar y al ver que eran las dos de la madrugada supuso que quizás el kiosco de la esquina todavía estaba abierto asique sin importarle sus 38º de fiebre busco las llaves, un saco y el celular para luego cerrar la puerta del departamento, bajar cuatro pisos por el ascensor y salir del edificio rumbo al kiosquito.

Mientras caminaba por la calle y tiritaba a causa de la fiebre miró la pantalla de su celular y se encontró con dos mensajes de Rachel, la chica con la que hace un par de meses estaba en algo, que preguntaba por su actual estado de salud.

_¿estás mejor?_ Preguntaba el primero

_Déjame verte, no te escondas_ Rogaba el segundo

La rubia decidió obviarlos y no contestar ya que eran de varias horas atrás y consideraba que era tarde para hacerlo ahora ya que ella concurría a la academia muy temprano al día siguiente. Luego de comprar el paquete de cigarrillos de su marca predilecta, Quinn volvió corriendo al departamento.

Joaquín Sabina con Y sin embargo inundaba el living junto con el humo que emanaba al exhalar después de darle una pitada al cigarrillo. Una vez terminado el mismo pensó en la posibilidad de irse a dormir, tenía frío pero aun así no era capaz de levantarse a cerrar la ventana que daba al balcón. Al final el sueño después de algunas canciones más el sueño la venció y terminó durmiendo recostada sobre el sillón.

El sonido del timbre despertó a la rubia de sus "dulces sueños" y así como estaba, en pijama y tapada por una frazada de polar se levantó del sillón camino a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con su mejor amiga, su hermana de la vida y la que en este momento podía llegar a ser su peor pesadilla, Santana López.

-¡nena! – gritó terminando de despertar a la ex porrista - ¡es la quinta vez que toco el timbre! ¿Por qué no me abrías? –indagó preocupada e irritada Santana

-¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó la rubia refregándose los ojos intentando despabilarse aunque sea un poco, a su vez asustada de que pudiese hacerlo cuando se le ocurra de ahora en más

-el portero me conoce – contestó obvia- me debía un par de favores y nadie que le deba favores a Santana López le niega algo, me tenés preocupada Quinn, me enteré que hace dos días no estás yendo a la universidad

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – esbozó mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento y la morocha aprovechaba para sentarse en el sillón

-me contó Rachel, ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿a vos te parece que tenga que llamarme Rachel para que yo me entere de lo que te pasa? Porque vos no sos capaz de atener tu teléfono ni una sola vez – se desquitó hablando tan rápido que lo único que quedó rondando por la cabeza de la rubia fue el nombre de su "algo"

-¿Rachel? – preguntó confundida - ¿Rachel tiene tu numero? – Quinn seguía sin creer la situación

-sí – y tratando de pasar de largo la pregunta siguió - me mandó un mensaje hoy a la mañana porque dice que ayer no le contestaste ningún mensaje

-los leí muy tarde – confesó sincera – y pensé que ya estaría durmiendo

-y resulta que no, y por esa razón tuve que despertarme en medio de la madrugada y dejar a Brittany sola en el departamento para venir a ver que te pasaba ¿qué te está pasando Quinn? – preguntó mientras la nombrada se sentaba frente a ella en otro sillón y esperaba su turno para redimirse aunque sea un poco

-realmente no sé – comentó después de suspirar – hace dos meses que vengo así y lo sabés – esbozó mirando a la latina seriamente - salgo de algo y me agarro otra cosa. Hoy tengo turno en el médico, justo tengo que retirar los análisis que me mandó a hacerme hace unos días así que voy a aprovechar para llevárselos

-va a salir todo bien, vos sabés que no soy mucho de decir cosas como esta que estoy por decir- Santana se enredaba en sus propias palabras – pero te quiero amiga, sos lo único junto con Britt que pude rescatar de ese pueblo en el que vivíamos, sos mi hermana para mi Quinn y quiero que estés bien– aseguró tu amiga con un deje de tristeza

-esperemos – respondió Quinn en voz baja – estoy harta de estar enferma, no me termino de recuperar nunca

-debe ser algo que no está bien curado entonces siempre vuelve – supuso intentando tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a su "hermana" como la llamó anteriormente – llamá a Rachel por favor –pidió media hora después cuando ya estaba por retirarse del departamento – no estaba bien hoy cuando me llamó, la noté muy preocupada, pensé que exageraba, siempre lo hace, pero al ver como estás confirmo que no. Tus padres igual tendrían que saber de esto – te aconsejó

Santana siempre supo como eran las cosas entre la rubia y sus padres y aunque ni ella los quisiera mucho, alentaba a su amiga a que mantenga aunque sea una relación cordial con la pareja. Cosa que ella no logró hacer con su propia familia, la latina hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

-ya sé, hoy cuando salga del médico voy a hablar con Rachel – contestó mientras se levantaba a abrirle la puerta a su amiga – gracias por venir

-gracias hacen los monos, cualquier cosa llamame. Mejor, llamame cuando salgas del médico

-quedate tranquila, te voy a llamar

-nos vemos – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta

Caminó hacia el calefactor para apoyarse en el mismo e intentar entrar un poco en calor. Un rato despues luego de fumarse el primer cigarrillo del día decidió darse un buen baño antes de ir a la clínica. Miró el reloj y recién eran las 6 am, tenía tiempo como para dormir una hora más, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por lo que siguió con lo planeado.  
Se duchó tranquila con agua tibia y alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba lista para ir al médico. Como todavía era temprano, se preparó un café y revolvió la alacena en búsqueda de algo para comer, no podría irse de la casa con el estómago vacío.  
Salió del departamento abrigada como si hubiesen cinco grados bajo cero cuando habían aproximadamente unos dieciocho, caminó varias cuadras pensando en tomarse un taxi hasta que se decidió a hacerlo y cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba ya rumbo a la clínica.

Estaba sentada frente a la puerta del consultorio, removiéndose inquieta, luego de haberse anunciado hace más de quince minutos atrás, cuando el médico pronunció su apellido seguido de su nombre y se adentró en el pequeño consultorio.  
Miró los análisis mientras hacía gestos de preocupación y la rubia se hundía cada vez más en el asiento con temor, odiaba a los médicos. La revisó extensamente y volvió a sentarse invitándola a hacerlo para tener lo que parecía ser una extensa charla.

-vamos a hacer esto – esbozó luego de explicarle todo - pero estoy seguro de que va a salir bien, es sacarnos la duda, como venimos haciendo – explicó con el fin de tranquilizarla – si no podés ahora, mañana o en estos días –pidió

-bueno, mañana estaré entonces – confirmó levantándose, sonriendo mientras por dentro sentía todo lo contrario – nos vemos y gracias por todo

-tranquila Quinn, esto lo hacemos para tachar esa posibilidad

-sí, está bien. Gracias

-no hay porque, a penas los tengas venís por favor.

Como era de esperarse Quinn salió del lugar completamente consternada, angustiada y perdida. Esa noche llamó a Rachel y luego a Santana y Brittany para asegurarles que estaba mejor, pero tenían que repetir unos estudios, por las dudas, mentira.  
Al otro día se despertó bien temprano otra vez y volvió a repetir la rutina de bañarse, caminar dudando de si tomarse o no un taxi, hacerlo al final y descender en hospital, esta vez no tenía horarios, podía ir cuando quisiera. Al llegar fue hacia el laboratorio del lugar,_ todo aquí es hecho con suma confidencialidad_ anunció quien se encargó de atenderla. Genial pensó, aquí también saben de quien soy hija.

Dos semanas pasaron y tenía que ir a ver el resultado, lo había dilatado el mayor tiempo posible, tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a ver. Estas semanas había dormido mal, estaba totalmente inapetente, en la universidad no daba pie con bola, estaba alejada de todo el mundo, había discutido con Rachel fuertemente, algo que rara vez sucedía, estaba en su mundo, en su mundo lleno de miedos.  
Llegó al laboratorio bastante tiempo antes de que abriera asique esperó sentada frente al pequeño mostrador a que llegara alguien que pudiese entregarle sus resultados y la mujer _"acá todo es confidencial"_ le entregó el resultado en un sobre, lo abrió en ese mismo momento, necesitaba sacarse la duda que la estaba matando.  
Leyó el resultado y apretó sus ojos fuertemente deseando que todo sea un mal sueño del cual estaba por despertar.

_Llegó una carta desde el frente;  
el cántaro se rompe  
y se secó la fuente._

_Va a decidir qué hacer  
cuando despierte del todo  
y borrar con la mano  
lo que ayer escribió con el codo_

Casi cae al piso desmayada producto de un fuerte bajón de presión luego de leer el papel. Se descompensó, por lo cual tuvieron que llevarla a enfermería varios minutos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba mejor – ya que no paraba de quejarse – la dejaron ir luego de devolverle sus cosas, entre ellas los resultados.

Antes de que lograra escaparse de la clínica, la ya nombrada anteriormente_ "confidencialidad"_ interceptó a la ex porrista llevándola a un consultorio y comenzó a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba – cosa a la que Quinn no prestó mucha atención – le comentó que ambos estudios habían dado positivo por lo que prácticamente no habían dudas, le dio indicaciones de que hacer de ahora en más, mientras tomaba varios datos personales.  
Salió de allí y frenó – esta vez sin dudar - el primer taxi que pasó frente a sus ojos para subirse e indicarle el camino hacia su departamento. Al llegar revoleó su cartera sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sillón a llorar. Ese resultado iba a cambiar su vida completamente.  
La cabeza de la rubia comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo intentando recordar en qué momento habías sido tan inconsciente como para mandarse una cagada así. Había cometido un error muy grande que traía de la mano una consecuencia de por vida. Las ganas de volver el tiempo atrás inundaban a Quinn quien deseaba con el alma tener poderes mágicos y porque no "confidenciales" para hacerlo o mínimo olvidar todo lo que la estaba haciendo colapsar.

¿Qué carajo iba a hacer con su vida de ahora en más? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para afrontar todo lo que se le iba a venir encima? Esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza hace ya varias horas pero no podía responderse en ese momento, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.  
Estaba fundida en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió el timbre.

Dudo algunos minutos si abrir o hacerse la dormida, o la que no estaba. Pero sabía que una de las personas que podían estar del otro lado era Santana quien era capaz de cobrarse varios favores y tirar abajo la puerta de la rubia en menos de un minuto para luego entrar y ahorcarla con sus propias manos por el solo hecho de intentar ignorarla.  
-ya voy – gritó Quinn luego de analizar esa posibilidad, escondió sus estudios en la habitación y corrió el poco espacio que la separaba del baño para lavarse el rostro reiteradas veces mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, ésta vez tres veces seguidas – dije ¡ya voy! – gritó más fuerte confirmando que su mejor amiga era quien estaba tras la bendita puerta

-hola – saludó tierna Rachel cuando la rubia por fin abrió llevándose una gran sorprea

-¿Cómo pasaste? – consultó sin acercarse

-el portero me conoce – contestó obvia. Quinn se reprendió a sí misma, siempre hacía las mismas preguntas boludas - ¿Cómo estás?

-bien – intentó mentir pero la pequeña morocha al ver la cara que tenía su chica reaccionó y la aferró a su cuerpo fuertemente

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sumamente preocupada mientras acariciaba tu pelo

-nada – contestó escuetamente luego de separarse del cuerpo de Rachel - ¿a qué viniste? – preguntó una vez que ambas se encontraban dentro del departamento mientras la morocha intentaba besarla y esta respondía corriéndole el rostro. Siempre cinco para el peso, siempre abrazo nunca un beso y ahora ni torta ni pan... dice una canción de por ahí que reflejaba bastante bien la situación  
-venía a contarte algo lindo pero visto que no tenés ganas de verme me parece que lo mejor es volverme a mi departamento – avisó alejándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, una vez frente a la misma se giró y esbozó – sé que algo te pasa, estoy segura y creo que merezco saberlo. Así que cuando se te pase el mal humor, llamame - y cerró la puerta dejando a la ex porrista con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

Bajo ningún punto de vista Quinn quería ocultarle a Rachel lo que le estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo, miedo a la reacción que ésta podía llegar tener al enterarse de semejante noticia.  
Miedo a que la deje, que se valla y no la vuelva a ver nunca más. Miedo a que ella tenga miedo, o peor, miedo a que ella esté en su misma situación y sin saberlo aún.  
La noche fue larga, le costó mucho dormir aunque logró hacerlo luego de un par de horas. Al despertarse y mirar la hora en su celular se encontró con varias, por no decir cientos de llamadas perdidas de Santana, así que decidió llamarla por teléfono ya que era sábado y por suerte ninguna de las dos tenía facultad. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgente, desahogarse. Y sabía que ni ella ni Brittany iban a juzgarte por nada del mundo.  
-hola – contestó la latina con voz de dormida – te llamé cientos de veces hoy, no miles de veces, me había despertado temprano y como no me contestaste me volví a dormir – explicó sin siquiera dejar que Quinn la salude

-disculpá no escuché el celular, estaba durmiendo ¿quieren venir a almorzar a casa con Britt? – preguntó deseando que su respuesta sea un sí

-dale, vas a tener que esperar un rato que estoy hecha un desastre. En una horita más o menos estoy por allá, paso a buscar a Britt y vamos esperame con un café, bien negro, nosotras llevamos el almuerzo–avisó – espero que me cuentes de una maldita vez que te está pasando – reprochó y su amiga del otro lado del teléfono suspiró  
-las espero  
-dale, en un ratito estamos allá besos

-chau

Como Santana y Brittany tardarían al menos una hora más aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para limpiar un poco el lugar. Cuarenta minutos más tarde recordó que debía confirmar el turno con su médico. Llamó y atendió la secretaria que de paso le recordó el horario del mismo.  
Cortó y junto con platos y vasos fue hasta el living, se sentó en la mesa y prendió la televisión, que no duró ni un minuto encendida, justo estaba puesto un canal de noticias y realmente hoy no tenía ningún interés en enterarse de las noticias.

El timbre se escuchó.

-amiga –saludó Santana con un beso en la mejilla cuando Quinn abrió la puerta del departamento  
-hola – contestó intentando sonreír

-que cara Quinnie eh – acotó Brittany luego de que su novia ingresara – traje el almuerzo – avisó para luego cerrar la puerta

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba ya lista para el almuerzo. La propietaria del departamento miró a sus amigas y comenzó a especular mentalmente sus posibles reacciones. Brittany seguramente tardaría algún tiempo en procesar todo, pero Santana en menos de dos minutos, podría destrozar el departamento y matar a Quinn, todo con sus propias manos.

-tengo que hablar con ustedes – sentenció luego de pensar y repensar si les contaría o no

-¿qué pasó? – preguntó la latina preocupada al ver que su amiga no estaba del todo bien anímicamente

-ayer fui a retirar los resultados de mis análisis – comentó después de un largo suspiro

-no me asustes Fabray – pidió y al ver que Quinn no decía nada decidió cambiar las formas- ¡hablá de una vez nena!

-éstos resultados dieron positivo – explicaste y Britt abrió los ojos como platos luego de sacar sus propias conclusiones acerca de la noticia

-¿vamos a ser tías? – preguntó y al ver que nadie le contestaba volvió a intentarlo - ¿ estás embarazada Quinnie? ¿embarazada de Rachel? - preguntó Brittany sin entender nada

-ojalá estuviese embarazada– esbozó triste la rubia, en estos momentos hasta agradecería algo así en vez de lo que le tocaba a ella

-si no vamos a ser tías ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – consultó una ahora si preocupada la dueña de Lord Tubbington mientras Santana miraba la situación expectante a una respuesta  
-los resultados que me entregaron ayer dicen que… - Quinn intentó seguir hablando pero el llanto se lo impidió  
-si no podés no sigas– pidió Britt abrazándola fuertemente – cuando estés preparada nos lo contás tranquila– pidió al ver a su amiga totalmente destruida

Un suspiro más tarde, Quinn se serenó y se decidió a hablar con las únicas personas que la acompañaron en todo momento de su vida sin juzgar nada.

-soy VIH positivo – confesó

_Habrá que ver  
si la crónica Verónica reacciona,  
la Verónica mitad tiene muy poca maldad  
pero está cansada de esperar..._

_Media Verónica está rota  
no tiene muchos años  
pero le hicieron daño._

-no puede ser – esbozó Santana después de enterarse lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga – Como, ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Por qué no nos contaste que estabas pasando por todo esto?, hiciste como si no existiéramos Quinn

-yo no andaba bien y bueno, el médico me dijo que me haga los test por las dudas, ya no sabíamos dónde buscar– comenzó a explicar obviando los últimos comentarios de la latina - me preguntó si alguna vez me lo había hecho y yo le dije que no. Así que me lo mandó a hacer y ayer retiré los resultados y los dos dieron positivo – contó llorando – al parecer no hay margen de error asique hoy tengo turno con el médico ahí los va a ver y supongo que me derivará a un especialista del tema para ver cómo tengo que seguir

-pero… entonces ¿está confirmado?

-sí, me hicieron los dos test y dieron positivo. Generalmente hacen uno y si da positivo hacen el otro pero mi médico pidió los dos y bueno…

-¿Cómo te contagiaste? ¿estuviste muchas veces con alguien sin cuidarte? – y esa era Brittany diciendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza sin siquiera pensar, Quinn negó rápidamente – ¿y entonces? tenés una idea de cómo…?

-no sé – lo más probable es que me haya contagiado hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me puse a analizar eso. Esto no te lo agarras así solamente. Pudo haber sido por otra cosa

-descartá, vos no tenés ningún tatuaje. Nunca te hiciste una transfusión y la única otra opción sería por alguna aguja pero digamos que ya casi no pasa por esas cosas – y Santana, su mejor amiga quien sabía todo su historial ya se encontraba atosigándola - ¿vos te acordás con quién estuviste sin cuidarte? – otra vez la pregunta del millón

-si – esbozó la rubia después de suspirar

Quinn era muy precavida con eso ya que tenía muy presente, gracias a su pasado, las cosas que podían pasar si no se cuidaba, además Rachel era la primer mujer con la que estaba. Con un número muy reducido de personas habías estado sin usar preservativo. La primera, que en realidad dudaba si se había cuidado o no, porque se encontraba pasada de alcohol y él, un total desconocido hasta el momento, también lo estaba, entonces puede que a ninguno se le haya cruzado por la cabeza la idea de cuidarse. La segunda, con quien fue su pareja varios años, Sam, con la que salió hasta finales del año pasado, pero ¿Sam?, la ex porrista al pensarlo dos veces negó mentalmente. La tercera, Rachel.

-ay amiga. Perdón por hacerte tantas preguntas estúpidas – pidió Brittany reaccionando mientras volvía a abrazar a la otra rubia– tenés que estar tranquila, va a estar todo bien. Las cosas ya no son como antes con respecto a esos temas

-tengo mucho miedo

-tenés que estar tranquila – repitió – ponerte así te hace peor y no soluciona nada

-no sé cómo voy a hacer para decirle a mi familia, se imaginan como va a reaccionar Russell – negó con su rostro, hace muchos años Russell había dejado de ser "papá" para Quinn – si no fue capaz de soportar un embarazo, con eso me destierra de la familia, mi madre sigue a mi padre como un perrito faldero sin objetar nada. Tengo miedo – repitió – tengo miedo de decirle a Rachel

-mirá toda la gente a la que nombraste, te ama Quinn Fabray, sí, aunque vos no lo creas hasta Rachel lo hace – afirmó Santana - Y no te va a juzgar, así que quedate tranquila. Vos tenés que contarlo cuando estés preparada y sólo si querés hacerlo. Nadie te obliga a decirlo, Rachel es la única persona que tiene que saberlo si o si y más que nada por una cuestión de salud. Yo creo que estaría bueno que vayas y se lo digas ahora ahora, estaría bueno que te acompañe al médico ¿no?

-ni siquiera sé cómo va a reaccionar y vos ya pensás que me va a acompañar al médico

-Quinn, Rachel te adora, date cuenta.

-Te quiere como yo a Santana – completó Britt

Media hora después se encontraba caminando, rumbo al departamento de Rachel. Tenía muchas ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de frenar para comprarse un paquete decidió que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, Rachel lo odiaba.  
Llegó a la puerta del edificio y apretó 5 d., luego de un ratito una voz se escuchó.

-hola – habló con voz de dormida

-Rach, soy yo – avisó la rubia mientras intentaba tranquilizarse

-¿Qué querés? ¿venís a decirme de una vez por todas que te pasa? – preguntó enojada y Quinn suspiró, lo que menos quería en este momento era discutir y menos que menos con Rachel

-necesito hablar con vos por favor – pidió, prácticamente rogó, comenzando a sentirse un poco mal, la morocha le pasaba factura por todo lo que había hecho ella en estos días

-ahí te abro

Finalmente la puerta de entrada al edificio se abrió y Quinn entró, saludó con un simple "buen día" al portero para luego subirse al ascensor marcando como destino el quinto piso. Salió del mismo y caminó hasta la puerta, quedando enfrente de la misma. Tomándose unos minutos para ella antes de tocar el timbre.

Al decidirse y hacerlo, Rachel abrió a los pocos segundos. Quedaron frente a frente sin saber que hacer o cómo saludarse después de como venían dándose las cosas, hasta que la morocha tomo la iniciativa y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Quinn. Un beso que le recordó porque motivo se encontraba ahí.

-tengo que contarte algo – avisó una vez dentro del departamento – es algo muy complicado Rach y entendería cualquier reacción de tu parte– se anticipó

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba las manos de Quinn intentando darle un poco de ánimo

_Rompió una lanza por la risa,_

_pero no tiene prisa_

_y se ríe muy poco._


End file.
